


destined

by moonbuns



Series: little stars ⋆⋆ [3]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbuns/pseuds/moonbuns
Summary: Seungwoo dreams of a world that is a bit out of focus, everything hazy and faded. But this world, at least, has Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Series: little stars ⋆⋆ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	destined

When Seungwoo sleeps, he dreams. His eyes fall shut and he finds himself in a place that feels familiar in the same way that looking at a blurry photo brings back even blurrier memories. It’s nostalgic, though he has never stepped foot here in his waking life. Still, he feels at home. Comfortable. Welcomed.

He closes his eyes and dreams of wind in his hair and sea salt on a soft breeze. He dreams of bike rides down sunny streets, a double lane road on one side of him, the other swallowed by the vast ocean, its surface glittering like diamonds. His legs pedal as fast as they can, trailing after a figure speeding away in front of him. Musical laughter rings back at him and Seungwoo can’t stop the grin on his face as he basks in the sound.

The figure turns to look over his shoulder, black hair whipping in the wind, blurring his face. Still, his matching smile beams back at Seungwoo, brighter than the sun bearing down on them, sending a flush of warmth over him that rivals its heat as well.

Everything is a bit fuzzy at the edges, like the entire world is out of focus, but he still stands out. His eyes curve into happy crescents when their feet hit the sand, bikes forgotten behind them, shoes tossed beneath their still spinning wheels. His hand comes up to fix Seungwoo’s windswept hair and his touch sends sparks down into his chest. Seungwoo clasps his hand in his own. The sand is warm beneath his toes, but he enjoys the feeling of the fingers tangled in his much more than anything else. 

His name is Seungyoun, and Seungwoo is pretty sure he loves him.

They never introduced themselves to each other, but they knew. He isn’t sure what drew him to Seungyoun, but it might have something to do with the fact that Seungyoun was surely the center of his universe and his life would be spent in his orbit. At least, the Seungwoo in this life would.

Seungwoo in the waking world doesn’t have Seungyoun, but he is probably still in love with him.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Seungyoun’s voice draws him back into the dreamy present and Seungwoo blinks to attention, finding him gazing at him with burning fondness in his eyes. He squeezes his hand, still clasped together between them as they sit in the sand.

“Sorry,” Seungwoo murmurs, and he wishes the edges of his vision weren’t so blurry so he could keep a mental snapshot of this moment forever. But when he wakes, the memories of Seungyoun are muddled and cloudy, only faintly there. Sometimes, they are gone completely.

“Want to tell me about it?”

Seungwoo shakes his head. There’s nothing to say; all he wants is to make this last— whatever _this_ is. A moment in time? A dream? He isn’t sure what to call it.

“I like it here,” Seungwoo says instead, tugging Seungyoun closer until he can lay his head on his shoulder. “With you.” He feels Seungyoun turn until his cheek brushes against his forehead, resting against him.

“I like it too,” Seungyoun whispers, like it’s a secret. “Like you.”

Seungwoo tilts his head so he can look into Seungyoun’s face, lips spreading into a soft smile. The thought has always been there, feelings unspoken between them. 

Seungyoun’s mouth presses against his, shy and slow. He tastes like love. Seungwoo’s heart skips a beat as fingers curl over his jaw, drawing him up so Seungyoun can kiss him firmer, more sure than ever. He wishes time would stop, that this moment could be the rest of his forever, because there is nothing else in any other world that could give him the same feeling that Seungyoun does.

When they draw apart, the sunset is lighting Seungyoun’s features ablaze and Seungwoo wills himself to grasp onto the image, trying hard to stay here with him for as long as possible.

But he is falling again and he wakes up with a warm blush on his cheeks and tingling lips. Despite that, his heart sinks in his chest and he presses his hands to his face, trying not to let the frustration consume him. It’s lonely in this life. Without Seungyoun.

He faces this world as best he can, but it’s hard when he feels the ghosts of his dreams clinging to him, reminding him that something is missing. Someone is missing.

He’s become familiar with the empty feeling in his chest as he goes through this life, but it will never become any less painful. How can it, when it feels like a crucial part of him is lost? Even worse, when he isn’t even sure if that part exists?

Seungwoo stands amongst a small crowd, waiting idly for the crosswalk to turn. He wraps his coat tighter around himself to fend off the breeze creeping beneath his collar. Lost in thought, he gazes blankly across the road, before finding himself in direct eye contact with someone. He blinks and the moment is gone, no one on the receiving end of his stare. Had he imagined it?

The crosswalk chimes and the group moves as a disjointed unit onto the painted lines. Seungwoo goes with the motions, trying to ignore the feeling prickling the back of his neck. He shakes it off as he steps onto the sidewalk again and turns to make his way back home.

He’s barely taken three steps away from the road when his sleeve catches, stopping him in his tracks. The feeling bursts into a rush of anticipation, but then he turns around and it dissolves into a wave of nostalgia.

He isn’t blurry. He isn’t out of focus. Familiar fingers tighten on Seungwoo’s sleeve and their owner looks up at him with rosy cheeks and a smile so radiant it makes the sun dim in its presence. “I’m Seungyoun,” he says, cheerful, casual. “And I’d like to kiss you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a kudos or comment if you'd like ♡


End file.
